


Adam's Fate (wip title )

by Irishdarkcrazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishdarkcrazy/pseuds/Irishdarkcrazy
Summary: After fleeing from Haven, Adam has a surprise encounter that he was not expecting.





	Adam's Fate (wip title )

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea I got after watching the Adam short. Not to be taken to seriously.

Slamming his fist hard against a tree, to the point the bark cracks, Adam growls in anger.

“Damn her. Damn them all!” replaying what happened at Haven in his mind only serves to anger him more. “It was supposed to be my time! To finally get what I rightfully deserve”

“And what is it that you supposedly deserve?” the woods go silent and fear grips Adam’s heart at the cold voice that comes from the shadows.

Turning swiftly, sword drawn he looks around wildly for the source of the voice. “Who’s out there? Show yourself!” and show themselves they did.

Raising out of the shadows was a ghostly pale woman wearing a black dress. Red and purple veins cover her arms and neck, while her Grimm like eyes glare at the former white fang leader. Despite never meeting her in person, Adam knew enough from Hazel, that this was the infamous Salem. What he couldn’t figure out was why she was here.

“So, you are the one Hazel was always talking about. The mighty Salem” feeling his anger once more bubbling to the surface gave the man a rush of courage in the face of the mysterious master of the Grimm.

Stepping forward, hands folded over her stomach, Salem regards Adam as though he was beneath her. “And you are the man” putting emphasis on that one word and taking pleasure in seeing the anger flash across the Faunus’s face “Who failed to deliver on his part at Haven”

Adam snarls loudly and takes a step towards the woman. “My plan was perfect. If not for that traitor Ilia, I would have succeeded, and the world would know to truly fear me”

“And what of the white fang? Are you not their leader? Are not your actions for their better meant?” Salem’s tone was that of an adult speaking to an unruly child.

“I am the white fang! Their purpose is to serve me and aid in getting what is rightfully mine!” 

“I see. When Hazel informed me of your take over, I was unsure. After all, Sierra Khan was an easy enough woman to coerce into following along with my visions. But Hazel assured my that you would be a better choice” the red in her eyes grows brighter “I see he was mistaken”

“You dare?” raising his blade into the air, Adam prepared to strike the witch down.

“How exactly did you suffer as a faunus?” The question stops him dead.

“What are you talking about. Faunus suffer because humans are” Salem cut him off with a single look.

“That is not what I asked, boy” her presence towered over Adam’s, making it very clear who was in charge “I asked how you suffered?”

No answer came, but then again, Salem knew that no answer would come. After all.

“You never knew the suffering and subjugation of your fellow Faunus” Now she took great satisfaction as seeing the hate Adam had for her. “You grew up peacefully, never knowing what it was to starve, to sleep in the cold, to be treated as nothing. You joined the white fang, not to aid your brothers and sisters in their fight for equality, no you joined to indulge in your blood lust and hatred”

Gritting his teeth and shaking with rage, Adam as barely keeping himself from mutilating the woman before him. How dare she look down on him! How dare she speak as if she knows him! How dare she speak as if he was unworthy of punishing humans as he saw fit!

“However, the worst crime you have committed, is that in failing at Haven, you have cost me dearly” the shadows in the forest began to shift and take shape. Grimm of all species emerged from the trees. “Not only did you fail to secure the relic. But your inability to deal with one girl has cost me a valuable tool that I spent years moulding!”

The mass of Grimm encroaches ever closer upon the pair. Each one of them has their eyes locked on Adam, who looks around desperately for an escape from this situation.  
“This…this is about Cinder Fall?!” She couldn’t be serious? 

“Hardly, she was merely a vessel for something far greater, something your feeble mind could never understand. And now it is lost, because of you” Salem turns her back to him and walks into the horde of Grimm.

“You think this will stop me? You think you can kill me?!”

Stopping, Salem turns just enough to give Adam one last look of disdain. “Think? No. I know it will”

By some unseen and unheard signal, the Grimm surged forward. Adam was able to take down several as they approached. But that came to a shift halt when a large spider like Grimm pierced one of its spear tipped legs through his right shoulder. Yelling in pain, Adam could do little now to defend against the onslaught of teeth and claws.

Picking up the discarded face mask, Salem listens to the sound of her minions tearing into flesh and snapping bones. Examining the item, she stores it away as she steps through a portal back to her palace. “Yes. This might be useful. You have may have won this time, Ozpin. But I am far from finished”

Whatever remains the Grimm left behind would never be found. The fate of Adam Tauros would forever be unknown.


End file.
